The Best In Me
by LoliBear
Summary: AU. After moving to a new town and going to a new school by herself, Kagome is at a loss of what to do. She is the school loser and no one pays attention to her. After getting invited to a party her life changes when she meets him, the person that could


Chapter 1

"I'd Rather Not Have Met You"

The best in me

A Fan-Fiction by: Lolibear

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot :3 I decided to add this story to this account and delete it off of my old one. Please enjoy :3

_Flashback or 'thoughts'_

Summary: After moving to a new town and going to a new school by herself, Kagome is at a loss of what to do. She is the school loser and no one pays attention to her. After getting invited to a party her life changes when she meets him, the person that could change her world.

* * *

><p><em>"It's your fault... it <em>_**is**__ all your fault"_

_'no... no it's not...'_

_"It's your fault! I don't want you here! You are no longer my child!"_

* * *

><p>The raven haired girl set the last cardboard box down on her new kitchen table. She looked around her new, bare apartment. It was her first day there and she already felt the emptiness of living alone. Kagome was seventeen years old and already living on her own. No parents, no guardians, no siblings, just herself and her new life.<p>

Kagome moved away from her family to a city around forty-five miles away from her Hometown. She left almost everything behind since her mother promised to pay for everything; new clothes, new furniture, food, housing, school expenses, and even extra money for spending but, that didn't really make her all that happy.

_'Just get over it!' _she thought and walked over to her couch. It was a soft and comfy couch. The couch was black and sat in front of a 45" new flat-screen TV. She flopped down on the thing and picked up her remote and flipped through channels until she found a show that look reasonable to watch. She noticed her messenger-bag was sitting on the couch next to her.

"Well I've got nothing better to do." She picked up the bag and pulled out a few papers and a pen. She set them down on the dark, wooden, coffee table in front of her and started filling out forms for her new school. After she finished she decided to go unpack some of her clothes for school the next day. She got up from her couch and walked down her hallway, passing the bathroom and a guest room. Kagome's new room was all the way down at the end of the hall and sitting on her unfurnished king size bed was a medium sized box marked 'Clothes and Bedroom things' in a scratchy writing that belong to her mom.

She walked to the box and pulled it towards the edge of the bed. She ripped it open and flipped it over so that the contents littered onto the new white mattress. In the box was about five pairs of jeans, seven different styled shirts and tops, socks, underwear, a zip up jacket, and a simple skirt. All of the clothes were black or they were varying shades of gray. The last item to slide out of the box was a picture frame.

In the picture frame there was a photo of Kagome standing next to a girl that looked like a taller, little chunkier version of herself. Kagome smiled at the picture and walked over to her side dresser that was next to her bed and set it atop, facing the wall. She wanted it there, but hated having to look at it. It was one of the worst things to her. Kagome walked over to her bed and set aside clothes for school the next day, the rest of the clothes all went into a dresser that Kagome had pushed against the wall.

"It doesn't look too bad, if I do say so myself!" She was the most cheerful she had been in a few days, which wasn't saying much.

* * *

><p>Kagome put her school clothes, a black long sleeved shirt with black jeans, and put a brush through her hair. She ran to get her messenger-bag and hurried out of her apartment door, locking it behind her.<p>

_'It's bad enough that I have to start school in the middle of the week, and I might be late too! This is just terrible!' _The only good thing about her new apartment was that she lived only a few blocks away from the school and it was less than a fifteen minute walk. She ran down the stairs leading from her apartment and through the parking lot. She only decided to stop once she could see the school in the distance.

She walked on to campus and all of the girls were staring at her. They all were dressed up nicely with fancy dresses or skirts with nice dress shirts. They were all dressed brightly in an array of pastel colours. They had their hair nicely done with either perfect curls in differing styles or different lengths of perfectly straight as a pin hair in different styles.

Kagome noticed a group of girls starring her down, there perfect, make-up covered faces were burning holes into her dark clothed body. Kagome grabbed the strap of her messenger back and gripped it as tight as she could . She noticed a particular girl in the group that was glaring extra hard. She was tall and very skinny, she looked like a twig, but she had big boobs and seemed to like to show of her cleavage as much as possible. Her hair was a brilliant onyx colour with straight across bangs that covered most of her brow. The rest over her hair was long, around waist length. She had it straight without a single wave or a hair out of place.

_'Weird, implanted girl alert.'_ Kagome sighed to herself. _'Thanks Mom for sending me to the rich kids school' _Implant girl pointed to Kagome and said something to her friends that were surrounding her. Kagome glared back at the group. Implant girl smiled but had and evil look to her as if she were thinking_ 'Oh, fresh meat. She won't last a day here.' _Kagome turned her head from the group and continued walking.

Kagome walked to the main doors of the school and pulled the door open. The hall was completely empty and had full length lockers running down both sides of the hall. She found her way to the office to pick up her schedule and a map of the school. It was a pretty small school but it was still hard to find her classrooms, since it was warm in the fall all the air conditioners were turned on in the school which not only made Kagome feel uncomfortably cold, but it also added to how horrible she felt. She walked around the enclosed halls looking for her first class of the day, room 238, History and Social Studies. While getting lost in the halls the late bell rang and Kagome freaked out.

_'FUCK! Nice job, you're first day at school and you are late to your first class because you can't find it. Oh, Kagome, you are gunna make soooo many friends.' _She decided it'd be faster to find the room if she picked up the pace. She turned a corner hopping it was the correct direction and that's when it happened. She ran into a hard surface and heard an 'Uff' sound. She fell to the floor landing on her butt pretty hard. Her messenger-bag fell off of her shoulder and her belongings inside of it fell out. She put her hand on top of her head and squinted.

_'Owwwwie' _She thought and looked at the thing that caused her pain. It was a tall muscular man, about 6"2. He had tanned skin with bright yellow eyes and long silver hair that went down past his waist. She noticed the most hateful look in his eyes, and Kagome also noticed a throw-up of books, papers, and folders on the floor. After she collected herself Kagome stood up and bowed to the man. "I'm sorry." she said, hardly audible.

"You better be." He scoffed at her. "Now pick it up." He pointed to the mess on the floor and Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry" she said again. She went to her knees and started collecting the mans items. "Jeez, you must be new here? You have no idea who I am do you? You are so fucking stupid to mess with a person like me on you first day. I-"

"INUYASHA!" A womanly voice yelled from behind the man, Inuyasha. He turned to face the angry women. "How dare you talk to her like that! She is new, she didn't know better!" The girl had long black hair with bangs that was pulled up into a high pony-tail. She looked at Kagome with pity and bent down to help her clean up the mess.

"But Sango! She is the one that started it!" Inuyasha wined.

"Well I'm sure she didn't mean too!" Sango yelled ay him. She took the rest of the items from Kagome and helped her stand up.

"Sorry about him. He is a little baby. But, you are the new student that they have been talking about right?" Sango asked Kagome in a cheery voice.

Kagome slightly nodded her head, "Yes. I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Well, nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Ito Sango, and the ass here is Taishou Inuyasha. I'll try to make sure he doesn't bother you at all. So what is your first class? I'll help you find it." Kagome collected her discarded items and the stranger was talking to her. She placed all her items back into her messenger bag but still held onto her schedule. Sango snatched the schedule out of Kagome's hand and looked at it.

"Oh, History and Social Studies? Well all have the same classes together after third period. SO! just head up that hall and up the stairs. it should be to your right." Sango pointed in the direction she was talking about. Kagome nodded in wonderment.

"Hey Sango, wouldn't it be easier if you carried your own shit?" Inuyasha asked and gestured to the pile of supplies he was carrying. Sango glared at him.

"Cry more about it. We are already late now let's get going." Sango gabbed the man by the arm and pulled him off in a different direction then the one Kagome was headed to.

"We will see you later Kagome." Sango waved politely and marched of with the man.

Kagome had gotten directions from each teacher on where to find her classes. No one in class bothered to talk to her directly, they only talked about her because she looked 'different' apparently. Kagome walked into her third period class and sat down in the back of the room. Sango and Inuyasha walked into the room and Sango immediately pulled the man to go sit with Kagome.

They started talk at Kagome. Nothing really important enough and it didn't seem like they really cared what she had to say so she mostly listened. The teacher didn't show up that day so it was a "Study hall" which basically meant "Talk all the fuck you want".

After nearly twenty minutes of talking at Kagome, Inuyasha finally asked her a question.

"So, what's up with your clothes?" Yes, very rude indeed, but it was at least a question directed toward her.

Kagome was taken back. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha smirked at her.

"You are wearing all black. No one does that around here... That is why everyone keeps starring at us. It's creeping me out." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

"Well, I'm sorry, I plan to go shopping later anyway." Kagome said calmly but on the inside felt like shit. She folded her hands into her lap, between her legs, and just listened to the rest of Sango and Inuyasha's conversation. They started telling Kagome about who Inuyasha was around school.

Apparently he is the toughest, hottest, most laid, most sought after, biggest dick in school, biggest party animal, and richest guy in school. Then Inuyasha proceeded to talk about all of the girls he laid. Only the prettiest and skinniest ones for him. Apparently Sango was one on the list of his frequent lays.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Kagome had started school. She had gotten used to the lay out of campus and the whole being ignored thing. Kagome was standing at her locker. She had just opened it when Sango found her way next to her. Kagome looked at her in wonderment.<p>

"I'm sorry about the way Inuyasha has been treating you. I thought he would get use to you after a few days, but he is still being an ass, huh?"

_'That's right... I've already been here two weeks. The only person that talks to me like a person is Sango still.' _Kagome slammed her locker shut and adjusted her bag. "The biggest ass ever. Is that on his list of the things that are so 'great' about him?"

Sango smiled. "Listen Kagome, He is having a party at his house tonight. I want you to come and talk to him outside of school. Maybe he will lighten up when he gets to meet the real you?" Sango was implying something that Kagome didn't catch on.

_'The real me? She doesn't even know the real me...' _

"So... Whaddya say?" She had a big smile on her face.

After little thought Kagome said, "Why not?"

"Awesome!" Sango pulled out a piece of paper from her dress pocket and handed it to Kagome. "Get there around seven okay? Make sure you have a ride home because you might get totally smashed" Sango laughed and walked away to go talk to a group of preppy looking girls. Kagome looked at the paper and it had an address written on it.

_'Yay, this it gunna be fun.' _She rolled her eyes,_ 'I don't like these people but, if it will get my accepted then why not?'_

* * *

><p>Kagome had on her short plain black skirt, a tank top, and her zip-up black jacket. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail and she stared at the huge house that was in front of her. It had a huge front yard with a driveway and fountain in the middle of it. Partying teens were littered everywhere and loud music was vibrating the ground. Kagome looked up to the sky, it was dark, but you could see the clouds were heavy.<p>

_'Prolly gunna rain soon.'_

The house itself stood at an amazing three stories high and had what looked like to be marble steps leading up to a large wooden door that was opened. Kagome awkwardly made her way up the steps into the foreign household. Teens were jam-packed into the house, grinding and dancing up against each other. Kagome fought her way through the crowd so that she could find Sango.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha found her first. He tapped her on the shoulder and pointed for her to follow him. They walked through rooms of teens and out to the back yard. He lead her far, they kept walking and walking, in silence, and the music seemed to get quieter. In the back of his mansion there was a parking lot with all types of limos and what not.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Just to talk to you in private." he said simply and pulled out a key from his pocket. He put the key into a backdoor of one of the cars, a Porsche. Kagome couldn't tell the colour of the car since it was dark, but she could tell it was a dark shade. Inuyasha gestured for Kagome to get in, so she did and he followed her and locked the door behind himself.

They sat in silence.

He looked her over with a smile.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Inuyasha?" She asked and stared out the window, it was completely dark outside so she couldn't see anything.

"I wanted to apologize for how I treated you the other day when I first met you." He sighed and moved closer to the girl. "The truth is, the reason I was so mean to you, was because I was taken back."

"What do you mean?" she questioned him.

"Well... You are beautiful." Kagome blushed at this and started feeling a little uncomfortable. "I was taken back by your gorgeous body, and all I could think about was that I, someday, wanted to be with you. Look where we are now... alone in my car." Kagome blushed and looked at the taller man.

"W-what?" Inuyasha leaned closer to her, just inches away from her lips. "I want you." He whispered. Kagome's blush deepened. He kissed her deeply and forced his tongue into her mouth and fought with hers.

_'What is he doing?'_ Kagome didn't truly kiss back at all. _'but, maybe by doing this.. I'll be accepted... I'll get friends and my life back...' _Kagome gave in and kissed the stranger back. She fought with his tongue freely and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha shifted his weight and moved to where her was now on top of the girl, pinning her down. He held her wrists over her head and kissed her forcefully. Kagome followed him in the act as things started to heat up.

Inuyasha took his hand off of her wrist and slipped it up under her jacket and tank top until he found what he was looking for; her bra. He slipped his hand under the material and squeezed her breast hard. Kagome moaned, and Inuyasha took it as a sign to continue.

He pulled his hand out from under her clothes and broke away from the kiss. Kagome looked up and him wondering why he stopped. Then she saw it. Inuyasha pulled a small package, a condom, out from his back pocket and showed it to her.

"Want to?" He asked and tilted his head to the side, indicating the condom. Kagome stared hesitantly at the man. The word 'acceptance' echoed in her mind.

"I don't know Inuyasha. What if somebody comes by?"

He smirked at her. "Don't worry no one will come by. We will have a lot of time to ourselves." He lowered his head and kissed her again. Kagome gave in and let him do what he wanted. He set the package to the side and pulled up Kagome's shirt and bra, exposing her pale breasts. They were about a large C-cup and her nipples were a light pink colour. Inuyasha smiled and pushed Kagome's legs apart so that his hips were pressed against hers. He bucked at her and rubbed up against her in all of the right places. Even though they were both clothed Kagome could tell he was very hard and he did, in fact, have a sizeable cock.

Inuyasha moved from her mouth to her nipples, sucking, licking, and biting them any way he could. Since one of his hands were free (the other one he was supporting himself with.) He traveled down and pulled up Kagome's skirt. She didn't wear shorts under her skirts like some girls do, just underwear that match the colour of the skirt. He slid a finger down the center of her undies making her moan.

_'What are you doing Kagome? This is your first time... and you are doing it with a guy you hate!' _She kept telling herself, but this was one of the times when no matter what your brain thought your body acted on its own.

Inuyasha let out a laugh, "Your pussy is wet Kagome. I know how to help you in this stressful time." He reached to his pants and started to undo them. He pulled down the zipper and pulled them off of his body and tossed them to the front seat. He wasn't wearing boxers which made things easier. His penis was large, about eight and a half inches. Kagome's eyes widened. "Don't worry I'll take care of it."

_'Is that really gunna fit in me?'_ She thought. Inuyasha grabbed the condom wrapper and tore it open. He slipped the rubber on and felt to see how wet Kagome was.

"You are dripping." He said. You could hear the lust in his voice. Inuyasha grabbed the top of her panties and pulled them off of her. He positioned himself at her opening and slowly poked his head into her and looked her in the eyes. "Ready for the ride of your life?" He asked.

Kagome was swept away in desire all she could do was nod. Inuyasha slowly started to push into her.

"God... you are the tightest one this week." He moaned to her. That snapped Kagome out of things. Every bit deeper he got the more pain she felt.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently trying to keep her voice steady.

_'Oh fuck this girl is tight.'_ Inuyasha thought. By this point he was fully pushed into the girl and he could feel her trembling. Kagome hands were in fist and she was squeezing them so hard that her knuckles we white. 'I got to give her a nice ride though.' Inuyasha pulled out quickly and thrusted back into her fast. Kagome Covered her mouth so the cries of pain wouldn't be loud.

"Kagome, your the eighth girl I'm laying this week so far. The second one tonight." He said in a moan-y voice. He thrusted into her again and Kagome moaned loudly.

_'He Lied to me... he doesn't really like me at all... he just wanted to have sex with me and it isn't even feeling good!' _

"Can we stop?" Kagome asked, he voice was shaky now from the pain.

"Stop?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh, baby we are just getting started." Inuyasha slid his knees up and Kagome's body towards him with her hips elevated into the air. He pounded her as hard and fast as he could. Kagome cried out.

"Please stop Inuyasha... Please" She was in pain but Inuyasha took it as a form a role play from her.

He kept pulling in and out of her as fast as he could. "You like that don't you?" he said in an aggressive voice.

"No." By this point Kagome started crying but Inuyasha paid no attention to her face, He just watched himself fuck her. But since it was so dark he could hardly see what he was doing anyway. "Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled and slid back. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell back and hit his head on his car door.

"What the fuck!" He held his head in pain and Kagome quickly grabbed her underwear and jumped out of the car. She pulled her shirt down outside and slid her panties back on before she ran to go back to the party. She could hear Inuyasha cursing loudly and hitting things.

Kagome ran into the house and the party was still the same. She pushed past may people and ran for the front door. Down the marble steps she went and she didn't stop running until she was off of the property. She was breathing heavy and holding her arms. She didn't stop walking at all and before she knew it she was somewhere she didn't recognize.

It did start to rain. It was light at first but slowly got heavier. Her legs were tired so she turned a corner and sat down in an alley way.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat in the car and watch Kagome run away from it. He punched the drivers seat.<p>

"Stupid bitch" he said and pushed a button and a light came on in the car. Then he realized something from the bit of blood that was one the condom.

"Shit... She was a... virgin?" He sighed deeply and immediately started to feel bad and regret what he done. "I only fuck used ones... not new ones..."

* * *

><p>By now Kagome's clothes were completely soaked. She still sat there staring blankly at her feet. She felt a presence and looked up. A man was standing over her. He had hard looking eyes that were a bright yellow colour. He had hair like Inuyasha's but his was longer and looked more taken care of.<p>

Kagome just stared at the stranger and didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't be out this late at night, by yourself, in the rain, sitting in an alley. It's like you are asking someone to come and violate."

Kagome smiled slightly, she could hear the sick humor in his voice. "I was just resting." She responded.

"I don't think the hypothetical 'mass violator' would care that you are just resting."

Kagome laughed and the man and stood up. Her legs were shaking and she was spaced out from the shock that had happened to her. He was tall, really tall, around 6"5 or so. "So, What is the 'Hypothetical Mass Violator' going to do to me?" she followed his humor.

* * *

><p>Please review if you liked it :3<p> 


End file.
